guardians_of_camoriafandomcom-20200214-history
You're my Zing
This page had been nominated for most increased page views. "You're my Zing" song is previously heard on Hotel Transylvania. Only with a bit of a twist. Duke, Claire, Butch, Lu, Barry, Dawn, and Andy all sing about their zings. In the next version, a man meets a fling and falls in love with her. In addition she changes her bad side and they share a zing. The song includes how other opinions don't matter with your zing. Lyrics Long Version= Butch: I once met lover who was just a fling But then she looked into my eyes and felt a different thing My zinger gave me a reason to sing Every time I talked to her I feel a wring Finally I proposed to her with a wedding ring Except her old bully lover kept commenting Funny thing, she and I didn't care a ling Like a lonely little princess marries a peasant king Scott: Singing in the air And I don't have a care I'm winging from the zing that we share Hannah and Mabel: Singing in the rain Now I'm feeling no pain Claire and Duke: The perfect time for celebrating cause you're my zing Duke: Dawn! Ready to sing with us Dawn: No, no. I just came closer to hear you better. Butch: Oh c'mon. Just try singing. Dawn: Okay, but only just a little... So gather 'round you zingers For a night in the Ming Cause tonight we're gonna live it up until we spring Now prepare to get square in flare of the fling So since you know your zinger's love is true There's no need to cling I felt a zing, and a zing, and a zing, with a zee Now there's only one girl in the game for me Cause when you sing For your zing You better know something Not a ring can ever sling To what your zing can bring Jessie and Barry: Others maybe taunt Lu: They can say what they want As long as I know my zing will flaunt Andy: Lover in my heart We will never depart Jessie and Barry: It's always time for celebrating When you're my zing All: Get a zing, ya'll Ba-da-bing, ya'll True zingers are as connected like string, ya'll It's a thing, ya'll The real thing, ya'll Together you can accomplish anything, ya'll HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! |-|Short Version= I once met a lover who was just a fling But she looked into my eyes and felt a different thing My lover gave me a reason to sing Every time she talked to me I would feel a wring After years I proposed to her with a wedding ring Except her old bully lover kept commenting Funny thing, she and I didn’t care a ling Like a lonely little princess marries a peasant king Singing in the air, and I don’t even care. I’m winging from the zing that we share Singing in the rain, now I’m feeling no pain The perfect time for celebrating cause she’s my zing I once pretended to a lover when I was just a fling But he looked into my eyes and I felt a different thing My lover gave me a reason to sing Every time he talked to me I would feel a wring After years he proposed to me with a wedding ring Except my old bully lover kept commenting Funny thing, he and I didn’t care a ling Like a lonely little princess marries a peasant king Singing and I find, people spite; I don’t mind. I’ve left those worries and rumors behind Singing from above, now I’m feeling the love It’s always time for celebrating `cause he’s my zing! Singing in the air and I don’t even care, I’m winging from the zing that we share Singing in the rain now I’m feeling no pain, It’s really time for celebrating Cause you my ZING! Category:Love Songs Category:Songs Category:Group Songs Category:Happy Songs Category:Celebration Songs